Caelan
Description Caelan is a short valkyur with medium length silvery-grey hair, paper white skin, and red eyes. They were cursed with amnesia prior to their quest to save The City. Has a younger sister named Asta, but has no other recollection of their family, or any of their history. In the City: Part One Caelan's consciousness began right outside the gates of The City. They managed to make their way into the Outer Ring of the City, having met Wilya at the gates. Caelan stopped a robbery in progress. In their pocket they found an ocelot key and Wilya led them to the house that the key belonged to. After getting settled in as much as one can when one has never been in the location before, Caelan went out to explore. Caelan met Jihn while helping her steal back an item that was stolen from her. Caelan also met Doriel outside his clinic. He needed help to unpoison his sister, which Caelan found the herb and the sister was unpoisoned. That night, Caelan met Jaren when Jaren was thrown out the window of a bar right in front of them. Caelan helped Jaren with her fight against the guards. Caelan later slept with Jaren. Caelan went outside the City to deal with a group of bandits that had been cutting off supplies to the City. These bandits were defeated and had a strange beetle tattoo. Caelan met a man who was being mind-controled. Doriel was able to break the spell. Not long after that, Caelan was made aware that a group of Sleepers was missing. Sleepers that refers to the homeless who live on the streets of the City, the majority are tiefling. The missing Sleepers were found in a warehouse. A cleric needed help to find an item in the Catacombs beneath the City. Unfortunately there was a large sleeping dragon that Jihn managed to wake up. They all escaped the catacombs with the plant the cleric requested. The group went to a bar and met Briliee, who gave them a map and told a story about the mind stones. This was the beginning of the major quest. The group found their necessary equipment and set out to find the mind stones. Mind Stone Adventures The first place that Caelan went was the Dragon Mound. The mind stone here was owned by a very ancient dragon named Entrai. She is surprisingly friendly and will give up the mind stone if her son is found and returned to her. The son is discovered in a cave being held captive by a necromancer. The necromancer is summarily defeated, the kid is saved. The kid is named Vitzi and he pledges to help Caelan's group if summoned to do so. The first mind stone was acquired. The next place is the Goblin Valley. There the group fought a bunch of goblins. The king of the goblins intervened after some time and gave up the stone. There was an ambush of more goblins on the way out of the Valley, but they were defeated too. The second mind stone was acquired. After that encounter the group went to Snake Canyon. There were a bunch of stone-eaters, nasty little bugs who were really not fun to fight. They were defeated and the mind stone was retrieved from the skull of the giant snake skeleton that was in the area. The third mind stone had been acquired. The next place that went to was the Gargoyle Spires. This was a castle at one point but had since been left to destruction. Shapeshifters managed to pick of each of Caelan's companions one by one until Caelan woke up alone. Caelan figured out with help from the gargoyles that it was shapeshifters and found their friends in a cage stripped of their weapons and armor. This meant that Caelan knew Wilya's true nature, but never divulged this fact to anyone. Caelan spider-climbed everywhere and got the mind stone from the office of one of the shapeshifters. After that, Caelan went back to free their friends and the gargoyles freed them all from the stone tunnels. The fourth mind stone was acquired. The following place to go was the Inner Mountain River. Not all of the rocks were just rocks. Some of them were asshole faces who gave shitty indecipherable advice. The mind stone was at the end of the river guarded by the mother rock-bug. Her egg was the mind stone. It was retrieved but in the process, a flash flood happened. To avoid drowning, Caelan summoned Vitzi and everyone was saved. The fifth and largest mind stone was acquired. Next was the Fae Pond. Caelan's party entered Wilwaren Forest. It was going through the trees that a bunch of pixies played tricks on the group. Since they all didn't get pissed at them, the pixies took them to the area of the Fae. The stone didn't much matter to the fae rulers and was given to the group easily. The sixth mind stone was acquired. The last location was Leopard Valley, still within Wilwaren Forest. It turned out that this mind stone was attached to the head of a lovely leopard named Imbriette. She was the animal companion to a short-tempered elven druid named Handriel. Instead of fighting them, Caelan managed to convince them to head back to the City with little fuss. The seventh and final mind stone was thus acquired. Category:PC's Category:The City